


Wouldn't It Be Loverly?

by sadieb798



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy is Good With Kids, Established Relationship, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry loves his husband so much, Kidfic, Kids, Like so much, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Sequel What Sequel, fluffy fluff, yes I know original title is original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Harry never wanted kids until he married Eggsy.





	Wouldn't It Be Loverly?

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will expand on this. Today is not that day.

**Wouldn't It Be Loverly?**

 

Harry had never wanted a family.

If he were forced to tell the truth, the idea of it repulsed him, much to the dismay of his mother. He'd been all too happy when his sister married and begun having children, taking all the pressure and attention away from him. He was much happier and content being the questionable adult and slightly irresponsible uncle than the tyrannical father.

No, a family wasn't on Harry's mind at all. It wasn't until after he'd come back from the dead, after he and Eggsy had reconciled, and after they made vows to love each other in sickness and in health that the thought of having a family with _Eggsy_ snuck up on him.

It's the little things at first.

When they're with Michelle and Daisy, Harry watches Eggsy as he makes funny faces at his sister, and listens to her squeal in delight. But the very moment she begins to wail, Eggsy is the first to scoop her up without a moment's hesitation and will walk with her until she stops crying. It's not just Daisy that Eggsy's attentive to either: when he and Harry go for walks with J.B. outside their home, it's as though every child in the neighborhood is attuned to Eggsy. The moment any of them catches sight of Eggsy, they will either wave, shout in excitement thus causing him to shout back, or sometimes approach them and chat. Harry's spent many an evening fetching Eggsy because a thirty minute trip to the shop turned into four hours of being roped into playing superheroes, football, or an impromptu rugby game in the park.

Then there are the missions that involve children because of course there are.

Those are the hardest ones, in Harry's opinion. As Arthur, he must determine what mission will go to which Kingsman, and thus evaluate which will be the least psychologically damaging to any of his knights. But as Eggsy's husband, he's selfishly tried to keep him as far away from missions involving victimized children as much as he possibly can, set on protecting his big heart and kind spirit. But of course, being the damnably stubborn and compassionate man that he is, his husband refuses to be benched each time Harry brings it up.

"They're just lil' kids, yeah?" Eggsy always says with a sad smile on his face and so much pain behind his eyes that Harry wants to punch himself for not checking in on the Unwin's throughout Eggsy's childhood like he should have.

During those missions that involve breaking up a slave trade operation or other unspeakable crimes that are better suited to the dark, once he finds where they're kept, Eggsy will seek out the more traumatized children. It's really quite an amazing sight for Harry, standing in Merlin's den, watching as Eggsy glances at each and every child until he spots the one child who needs comforting the most. Perhaps it's due to growing up in the Council Estates: his childhood giving him instinct of being able to identify another traumatized child. At any rate, he will crouch down to their eye-level, making himself as small and non-threatening as possible, and speaks so softly that it reminds Harry of the whisper of a butterfly's wings. He will stay with them until rescue comes, and Harry makes sure it always does.

It's in those moments that the thought _Eggsy would make a good father_ rushes through Harry's brain like the tide on the shore, before pulling away again just as quickly. Gradually as time wears on, and Harry starts to realize more and more of how much Eggsy _loves_ children and genuinely _cares_ for them - because Harry's come to understand in his fifty-six years on earth that the two are _not_ mutually exclusive - and that small rising thought of _good father_ becomes a tidal wave of realization that crashes over him; choking him with the knowledge that his husband would make a _wonderful_ father _._

All of this is probably what leads him to his ill-timed proposal.

It's Eggsy's first night back home after a month-long reconnaissance mission, and he's since collapsed next to Harry in their bed. His darling had managed, despite his exhaustion, to get all his clothes off himself - much to Harry's disappointment - _before_ falling face first into bed, out like a lamp the moment his head hit the pillow on Harry's left. Eggsy's face is lax with sleep, one side smothered against the pillow, eyes closed with his dark blond eyelashes fanning against his cheeks, and his mouth open slightly.

A moonbeam somehow manages to escape from the drawn curtains of the bedroom window, and shines on Eggsy like a spotlight, making him look ethereal in the pale blue ray of light. Harry can only stare at him, marveling at this man. _Why_ Eggsy decided to stay with him, he'll never understand, but nonetheless, Harry's all too grateful for this mistake on Eggsy's part and hoards each precious moment spent together like a greedy dragon.

Perhaps it's that clarity of thought that causes Harry to lean closer towards his husband. He's almost looming over him, his chest brushing against Eggsy's bare left arm when he whispers, "I want to have children with you."

The soft inhale-exhale of Eggsy's breath stills.

Realization dawns on Harry that Eggsy might not have been _quite_ as asleep as he'd suspected when he had spoken, and he winces. There's an awkward pause before Eggsy's head stirs slightly, moving upwards against his pillow. He opens one eye, their deep green with flecks of gold piercing Harry's brown.

"Wot?" his husband asks, his voice thick and accent more pronounced with sleep.

_Ah well,_ Harry thinks, _in for a penny_. "I _said_ ," he says, softly but pointedly, "I want to have children with you."

Eggsy's face, the half that isn't smothered in his pillow anyway, scrunches in adorable confusion. "Why?"

Harry blinks, the question taking him by surprise.

"You never wanted to before," continues Eggsy, clarifying. "I knew that when we got married. What made you change your mind?"

It feels like nothing else exists outside of this small bubble between them; it's warm here, comforting and feels like nothing bad can happen in this space they've created for themselves. Harry can't help raising a hand and laying it gently on the toned muscle of Eggsy's forearm, longing to be as close to him as possible.

"You, my dear," he murmurs as he brushes his thumb softly against Eggsy's skin.

Harry sees rather than hears the sharp breath Eggsy takes: the muscles of his back rippling, expanding to accommodate the extra air. He adjusts his head, so that his chin is resting on his pillow and that he can see Harry better. The pillowcase crease lines on the right side of his face gradually smooth themselves out, his hair is in complete disarray; sticking up into softened points and looking like a hectic sea. Harry watches as his husband's pupils dilate, darkening his green eyes.

Harry continues brushing his thumb over Eggsy's arm, his other fingers curling loosely over the muscles there as he goes through the words he wants to say in his head.

"Eggsy, you love children so much," Harry begins, lifting his gaze to look up into Eggsy's penetrative green eyes, and he doesn't know when they migrated so close to each other. It feels more like a sleepover; a time for whispering secrets and confessions in the dark while the rest of the world sleeps. "You are _so_ good with them, that I can't help but think of how wonderful you'd be as a father - "

"But that don't mean you've gotta force yourself to have one just to keep me happy," Eggsy cuts in quickly, concern replacing the pleasure in his eyes. He adjusts himself quickly without dislodging Harry's hand, and he rests on his elbows, his back half-raised. Then he lays his own hand on Harry's clothed chest and moves closer until his face is centimeters away from Harry's. "I don't need kids if we've got each other, Haz."

"I know that, Eggsy, and I'm grateful," Harry agrees patiently, his fingers curling tighter around Eggsy's arm to reassure him. "But it's for those reasons that made me realize I _want_ one. I _want_ to give you a child, and I _want_ to be there _with_ you to watch them grow up."

Eggsy stares at Harry for so long, the moon outside seems to have changed position. His sea-green eyes evaluating, and Harry feels his words being weighed; judged in the far-too-early morning. Eventually, Eggsy closes his eyes and gives a heavy sigh, the moment of judgment stayed.

"We'll talk about this more in the morning, love," he promises, closing the distance between them to press a firm and decisive kiss on Harry's lips.

When Eggsy pulls away, he doesn't go very far. Instead, he scoots closer, pulling the blankets with him as he goes. He urges Harry to turn over until he's on his side, facing the door of the en-suite bath. Then Eggsy snuggles up behind Harry, cradling his backside with both arms wrapped comfortably around his waist.

Before long, Harry can feel the soft puffs of breath against his spine, a clear indication that his husband is asleep. He follows soon after.

****

* * *

 

In the weeks following his confession to Eggsy, Harry lets the subject matter rest.

He knows if his husband wants to talk, he will bring it up in his own time, and a gentleman doesn't harass. In the meantime, he signs mission reports, approves budgets, watches Merlin train recruits, sends stubborn knights to either medical or vacation, and cares for his husband and their dog. Life goes on, and for now, the familiar thought of them with children gets pushed to the back of his mind, like stew left to simmer.

But Harry begins to notice a gradual change in Eggsy.

When they used to play with Daisy, or even with the neighborhood children, Eggsy's entire attention would be focused on them; on making _them_ laugh or smile. But ever since Harry's midnight proposal, he begins to notice that Eggsy's attention will be divided between playing with the children and watching Harry.

At first, he does it while Harry's not looking - he's been a spy long enough to know when someone is watching him - but instead of saying anything, he makes a note of it, and continues with his task. When it starts to become more common, the pattern emerges: the looks will always come about while Harry's either focused on Daisy or a neighborhood child.

When it's their turn to watch Daisy, they take her to the park for the afternoon. While Harry is playing with her, J.B. is barking at his side, making her laugh. He lifts his gaze from the girl's honey blonde curls, to share the scene with Eggsy but instead meets his husband's eyes.

He's watching them and has been for a while if Harry had to put money on it. Eggsy's head is tilted slightly to the side, pools of sea-green evaluating him, and tongue darting out to moisten pink lips. It's a look of appraisal, plain and simple.

Harry simply offers him a soft smile and helps Daisy chase a butterfly.

"Okay," Eggsy tells him later that night when they're curled up together in bed. "Let's do it."

Harry can feel a grin stretching across his face. He presses a firm kiss on his husband's head.

 

* * *

 

 In what feels like a blink of an eye, their house becomes entirely dedicated to Eliza.

The living room looks like a Trotters bomb exploded - every available surface of their flat is baby-proofed and absolutely littered with boxes of wipes for every possible accident, there's a swing in the center of the room, a playmat on the floor, and several episodes of _Sesame Street_ on their DVR. In the refrigerator are jars of baby food, a milk bottle or two, a high chair at their table, and the guest bedroom has since been converted into their daughter's bedroom.

Harry's office at the shop isn't much better: from toys strewn on the ground, Beatrix Potter's tales on the shelves alongside Hemingway, a nappy-changing station, to the cherrywood crib in the corner, it's quite evident that Harry's life is not his own anymore.

Honestly he wouldn't have it any other way.

Currently sitting at his desk, Harry has long since perfected the balancing act of feeding a squirming baby in his arms and making calls via resting his mobile on his shoulder. His blue tie slung over his left shoulder, away from his daughter's curious fingers, while he has a large burping cloth draped beneath his phone.

A small portion of Eliza's lunch is unfortunately mostly smeared on her chubby cheeks, leaving the custom-made Kingsman bib around her neck pristinely clean. But Harry can't complain much, proud as he is that she isn't a fussy eater and that neither he nor Eggsy has had to coax her to eat. In fact, she will devour whatever they give her.

"How's Lizzie doing?" Eggsy asks on the other end of the mobile. He's only been away to Brazil a few days, but to Harry it may as well be a month for how much he misses his husband and caring for the child alone. Luckily, he's expected to arrive at the shop any moment and Harry is itching to have him in the same continent again, much less the same _room_. "She ever get over that cold? She eating like she's supposed ta?"

"Yes, Eggsy," Harry tells him, waiting for his daughter to finish mashing the thick mustard-colored food between her gums before he gives her another spoonful. "Eliza is well!" the toddler reaches out for the hand holding her next serving, small fingers brushing against his. "Our daughter has the same immense appetite like you, darling."

A laugh crackles the phone's speakers, and a corner of Harry's lips quirk upwards.

"Right well cheers then, Haz," Eggsy says, "be there in a tick."

A smile curves Harry's lips. "I look forward to it," he murmurs into the phone, a pool of warmth curling in his belly. Eggsy huffs a laugh.

At that moment, the door to Harry's office opens, startling him slightly. In saunters his husband, looking devilishly handsome in a Navy blue pinstripe that Harry recalls picking out for him.

He's had his phone up to his ear, his eyebrows raised pointedly and a cheeky grin on his face.

"You never cease to amaze me," Harry says into his phone. Eggsy's eyes widen fractionally before he hangs up and slips his mobile back into his pocket. For Harry, the action takes a little more dexterity, especially since their daughter caught sight of her other father and does her best impression of a seal.

"Dah!" cries Eliza, her chubby hands reaching out for Eggsy. A grin steals over his husband's face that nearly takes Harry's breath away.

" 'Ello, love," croons Eggsy, stepping a few giant strides around the desk to meet them. Harry places the spoon beside the discarded food and begins to clean his daughter's face with the burp towel on his shoulder. Eliza's intelligent green eyes track Eggsy's movement, a toothless grin lighting up her face.

"I see you're making full use of this bib Uncle Merlin gave you," he says, his fingers briefly clutch the clean material around their daughter's throat as affection shines clear in his eyes. "He'll be pleased to see you're not using it the way you're supposed to."

"Your daddy is a ridiculous man," Harry murmurs into Eliza's soft blond curls. He lifts the gaze from his one eye up at his husband, who huffs a laugh. Eggsy's lips turn into an enamored squiggle, and his green eyes twinkle.

"Not as ridiculous as your papa," Eggsy says to their daughter, lowering himself to plant a kiss on her temple, gently resting his hand on her head making her coo.

Harry can only smile, happy with his lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [clarice82art](http://clarice82art.tumblr.com/) for being a great sport and for doing [a truly beautiful picture](http://clarice82art.tumblr.com/post/169703519970/yes-eggsy-harry-tells-him-waiting-for-his) for this fic!


End file.
